


Selfish Desires

by Stacysmash



Series: Random Rare Pairs [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, Ghost Kuroo, Just the premise of a werewolf vampire and ghost living together, M/M, Sexual Tension, Werewolf Hinata, being human AU, vampire kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Kenma is just your basic vampire living with his ghostly best friend, who died a couple hundred years ago, and Hinata Shoyou, who happens to be a werewolf. He enjoys the present arrangement, not wanting to push things further despite his growing feelings for Hinata. Leave it to his meddling best friend, however, to give him a "loving" shove.Ask Challenge! Pick a genre and a rare ship:Hinata x Kenma and Being Human AU





	Selfish Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audriel/gifts).



> I've never actually watched Being Human, so I took the premise of a vampire, ghost, and werewolf living together and put my own spin on it. Hope you enjoy it!

Kenma yawned and stretched out over his mattress, fluttering his eyes open to send a glare at his impertinent alarm clock. The device refused to be intimidated, however, and continued to beep.

“Why did they ever invent these stupid things?” Kenma grumbled as he reached over to slam his fist down on the snooze. He underestimated how hard, however, and he winced as his fist put a dent in the clock, sparks popping out of the exposed wiring from within. Kenma growled in his throat and threw his covers off him, already grumpy at how his day was beginning.

His nose scrunched at the cold temperature of the floor against his bare feet, but he shuffled across it anyway to slink out of his room and wander into the empty kitchen. He licked his chapped lips and opened the refrigerator, frowning into it until he located his breakfast. He snatched a plastic bag of blood from the shelf and punctured the top with a fang. Tipping the bag against his lips, he closed his eyes with a hum as the thick liquid ran down his throat.

Usually, he would have warmed it up, but he was impatient to eat and didn’t want to be in such a sour mood once Hinata came home. His roommate worked long hours at the local nursing home and he deserved to be welcomed home with a serene atmosphere. Kenma had given Hinata harsh words before when he was grumpy, and it was devastating to see the look of hurt flash across his face.

Once the bag of blood was emptied, Kenma ran his tongue over his lips and grimaced. _Maybe I should have taken the time to heat it up_. He startled when he heard the front door burst open and slam shut, and quickly disposed of the bag as his lips curled into a smile.

“Kenma! I’m home!” Hinata chirped, and Kenma’s smile widened a hair as he quickly looked over his appearance.

 _I should have changed_ , He thought as he eyed his ratty pajamas, but shook his head as it was too late to do anything about it.

“I’m in the kitchen, Shoyou.”

A moment later Hinata appeared in the kitchen doorway and bounded toward Kenma, enveloping him in a tight hug.

“Good evening! Did you have a good sleep?”

Kenma felt his face heat up as he hugged him back, laying his forehead down on Hinata’s shoulder. The werewolf’s body was warm and comforting. Sometimes he wished he could hang onto him forever.

“It was good until I woke up.”

Hinata giggled in his ear.

“Well, you have the night off, right? Did you want to do something?”

“Aren’t you tired?”

“A little, but I’d rather spend time with you.”

Kenma pursed his lips and pulled back as he tucked a strand of blonde hair behind his ear.

“Then, we can play some games, or watch a movie.”

“That sounds great! I’ll go take a bath, and you can pick out whatever you want! Oh! I’m starving too, do we have any meat?”

“I’ll make you something while you bathe.”

Hinata brightened, his smile so blinding Kenma had to squint.

“Thanks! See you in a bit!”

As quickly as he had rushed in, Hinata rushed out. Kenma felt a flood of cool air swirl around him in his absence, but it didn’t depress him too much. He knew that after his bath, Hinata’s skin would be rosy and warm, and he never refused to snuggle with Kenma while they were on the couch.

A dark chuckle slithered into the kitchen, and Kenma cringed.

“Were you spying on us again, Kuro?” He asked as he turned to face the fridge. A face emerged from the door with a spray of raven hair above his heavy-lidded eyes.

“Just a little bit, I can’t help it! You two are so cute,” Kuroo cooed as he slid out completely to leer down at his best friend. “All teasing aside, I love seeing you so happy. I can’t remember the last time I’ve seen you smile like that.”

“I think the last time I did, you were alive,” Kenma said softly, feeling his mood plummet at the reminder. Kuroo had been by Kenma’s side for his entire life, growing up in the same village a couple hundred years ago. The event of Kenma’s kidnapping and being turned into a vampire was also the event of Kuroo’s death when he attempted to rescue him. Kuroo’s soul was so furious at failing to save his best friend, it remained on Earth to keep Kenma company for eternity. Kenma was as relieved about it as he was tortured, knowing that it was his fault Kuroo’s soul couldn’t move on.

“That’s not true, I’ve seen you smile since,” Kuroo said as he ruffled his hand over Kenma’s head. He shivered as the cool sensation seeped through his hair, the wind slightly wafting the strands around. “Your life hasn’t been a complete shit show, you know. But it has become infinitely better with Chibi-chan around. Don’t you think it’s time you guys broke all that sexual tension you’ve been building?”

“No, that could ruin everything.”

“Or you could snuggle him even more, kiss him, do sexual things. Don’t look at me like that, I _know_ that hungry look in your eyes when you look at him and it doesn’t have anything to do with blood.”

“Shut up.”

“Hey, Kenma… I know you say you don’t feel guilty about my death, but I know you do. And there’s something you can do to redeem yourself a bit.”

Kenma gazed up at his best friend, his amber eyes wide as he remained silent for several moments.

“What could I do?”

“Make a move on Hinata and be happy. I’m not just saying that because you’re my best friend. I’m dead, and I’ll never have a chance like that.” Kuroo leaned forward, hovering his face close to Kenma’s with a serious look in his eyes for once. “Don’t fuck it up, or one day you’ll have to say goodbye to him as well, and I doubt he’ll stick around like me.”

Without another word, Kuroo swept by him and disappeared into the next room, leaving Kenma alone in the drafty kitchen.

 

Hinata wiggled in the bathtub with a huge grin on his face. His muscles were aching from the long day on his feet, but his day hadn’t necessarily been bad. The residents were always happy to see him, and he enjoyed lifting their spirits. It was still two weeks until the full moon, so his health was good as well. The best part of his day will always be coming home and seeing Kenma. They’d been living together for about a year, though he knew him briefly before that through mutual friends. Hinata was always full of energy, which wore on some people’s nerves, but there was something about Kenma that flooded him with a calm serenity. According to Kenma, he was still hyper around him but Hinata knew there was a difference and he relished in every moment he had with his roommate.

He started scrubbing himself quickly, anxious to join Kenma on the couch and eat some delicious food. He kneaded his fingers into his soapy hair until his head was covered in fluffy suds. Inhaling a deep breath, he dunked himself under the surface of the water, running his hands through his hair to rinse it clean. When he emerged, he slicked his hair back and rung out most of the excess water as he fluttered his eyes open.

“Hey, that’s not a bad look on you, Chibi-chan,” A sly voice said right next to him, and Hinata yelped and flailed his arms to cover every bit of himself as the voice cackled.

“Kuroo-san, don’t do that! I thought Kenma told you not to pop in when we’re in the bathroom!”

Kuroo subdued his laughter into his palm and lounged next to the tub, setting his elbow on the edge of it and dropped his chin into his palm.

“Sorry, but I just wanted to have a few words with you before you spend time with Kenma tonight.”

“Is Kenma alright?”

“Of course, he’s fine! I just noticed that he was pretty down this morning when he got up. He might just need a little bit extra love and affection than usual. You hear me?”

“Oh, I can do that! I love snuggling with Kenma!”

Kuroo beamed at the werewolf and reached out to mess up his slicked-back hair, but it made little difference as his hand passed through Hinata’s head.

“I knew I could count on you!”

“Aren’t you going to hang out with us?”

“Nah, I’ll leave you two alone. If I tag along there’s no way you’ll be able to get romantic.”

“R-romantic?!” Hinata squawked, his skin flushing red as if Kuroo had tossed him into a boiling pot of water.

“Of course! You like Kenma like that, don’t you?”

“Yes, but I didn’t think you noticed! Do you think Kenma knows?”

“I don’t think he does, or if he noticed he may be denying it.”

“Why would he do that?”

“People do that quite often when they’re scared of getting their hopes up, or think there’s a chance they’ll be rejected,” Kuroo explained and waited for Hinata to connect the dots of what he just said. It took longer than he thought it would, but it was worth the comical look of confusion on Hinata’s face. Kuroo snorted when Hinata’s features suddenly brightened as the young werewolf gasped.

“You mean he— “

“Shhh, you didn’t hear it from me. Just do what I said about being affectionate. Lure him out of his shell; nobody can do that like you can.”

“Thanks, Kuroo-san!”

“Sure thing,” He said with a wink, and his body floated up until his feet were once again on the ground. He was about to walk through the wall when he paused and looked over his shoulder. “Oh, by the way, that one guy who dropped you off the other day, your manager was it?”

“Oh yes, Daichi-san?”

“Yeah, that one! You should have him over more, I could use a little eye candy in this place.”

Hinata laughed as Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows and then disappeared, leaving Hinata to finish his bath and contemplate Kuroo’s advice.

 

“You took longer than usual,” Kenma said as Hinata bounced into the living room in his lounge clothes and fell onto the seat next to him.

“Sorry, Kuroo-san popped in for a minute.”

“I told him not to do that.”

“It’s fine! He wasn’t joining us tonight, so he just wanted to say hi.”

“Is that all he said?” Kenma asked, but Hinata’s bright brown eyes were already eyeing up the shrimp stir fry that was steaming on the coffee table, a little drool escaping his lips.

“Wow, that looks yummy. What did you ask me?”

Kenma huffed out a laugh and shook his head.

“Never mind. Go ahead and eat, you must be starving.”

“Yeah, I am! Thank you for the food!”

Kenma pursed his lips while Hinata dug in ravenously, trying to subdue the smile spreading across his face. He turned on a movie they had both been craving to watch and settled his head against the armrest of the couch, stretching his legs out until they slipped over Hinata’s lap. Hinata grinned at him with his cheeks bursting with food, and Kenma could no longer restrain his smile.

“Your hair’s still damp.”

“It’ll be fine! I never get sick.”

Kenma rolled his eyes and turned his head back to the TV. It only took a few more minutes before Hinata had shoveled the entire plate of food in his mouth and gulped down a glass of water.

“Oh man… that was so good. Thank you.”

“Your welcome.”

Usually, after Hinata had finished eating, he’d slide the other direction and lay his head on the other armrest. But Hinata remained sitting up as he watched the screen, and after a few minutes of silence Kenma hoisted himself up on his elbows and cocked his head at him.

“Shoyou?”

“Yeah?”

“Aren’t you going to get comfortable?”

“Yeah! I mean, I was just thinking…”

“About what?”

Hinata’s lips tightened as he stared back at Kenma, his fingers twiddling above Kenma’s legs.

“Can I lay down with you?”

“Don’t you always?”

“No, I mean going the same way. I feel like it would be more comfortable, and you’d probably feel warmer that way, right?”

Kenma’s cheeks grew hot and he winced knowing that the color would definitely be showing through his pale skin.

“I… would feel warmer, yes.”

“Then, would it be okay?”

Kenma pressed his lips tight as his shoulders hunched up nearly to his ears. He remained silent for nearly a full minute before nodding his head. Hinata’s grin split across his face as he gently held Kenma’s legs up to slip himself out from underneath. Slowly Hinata crawled over him with a look in his eyes that Kenma had never seen, almost predatory. The gaze sent shivers up Kenma’s back, and his breath escaped him completely as Hinata pressed his body down on top of him. He glanced down and all he could see was a mess of bright hair under his chin. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, inhaling the fresh scent of Hinata’s shampoo.

Hinata’s body jerked with a gasp, and Kenma’s eyes flew open as Hinata looked up at him in alarm.

“I’m not getting you wet, am I? Maybe I should have dried my hair.”

Kenma relaxed and smiled, reaching out to run his fingers through the fiery curls.

“It’s not that wet anymore, just slightly damp.”

Hinata sighed and shut his eyes, leaning into Kenma’s touch like a friendly kitten.

“Good, let me know if you’re uncomfortable,” Hinata said as he lowered his head back against Kenma’s chest. Kenma continued slipping his fingers through Hinata’s hair, wishing he were more confident to do something more like wrap his arms around his back and hug him closer. The heat from the werewolf’s body seeped into his skin, and he wished he could always feel that warm and comfortable.

 _One day you’ll have to say goodbye to him as well, and I doubt he’ll stick around like me_ , Kuroo’s voice repeated in his head, and Kenma bit his lip as he considered it. Kuroo was right that he would regret never starting something with Hinata, and the thought of losing the joyful werewolf was horrifying. He didn’t know what the future held, but there was something he could do in that moment.

He wrapped his arms over Hinata’s back and held him tightly, burying his face in his fragrant hair. It wasn’t that he was suddenly filled with courage; he was terrified. But the thought of losing Hinata was more powerful, and he relished in the brief moment of holding him as close as he could.

“Kenma? Are you okay? I can feel your heart beating! It’s not that fast, but I didn’t even know it could still do that.”

Kenma huffed a laugh into the bright curls.

“Vampires still have a heartbeat, it’s just very slow. I’m fine, just… just nervous.”

Hinata fell silent, and Kenma’s chest gripped painfully thinking he may have said too much. Then Hinata began to move, slipping up higher and sitting up so his face hovered above Kenma’s. His hands gently grazed up Kenma’s cheeks, holding them in place so Kenma couldn’t look away from Hinata’s heated gaze.

“There’s no reason for you to ever be nervous with me. I don’t care about anyone more than I care about you, and that’s saying something because I care about a lot of people! I would give you the world if I could, Kenma. What do you want?”

Kenma winced as hot tears formed in the corners of his eyes, but he laughed quietly as Hinata began to panic. He reached his hand into Hinata’s thick hair, grazing along the back of his head and pulled him down gently.

“The only thing I want is you. For however little time we have, I want to be with you.”

The panic on Hinata’s face melted away as his grin spread wide across his face. For years Kenma had felt cursed, a blood-sucking vampire who forced his best friend to wander beside him forever as a lost soul. Tears slipped free from his eyes as, for the first time since being turned, he felt blessed in the presence of Hinata’s pure joy.

“You can have me, Kenma,” Hinata whispered as his face lowered toward his. “I’m already yours.”

Hinata’s lips brushed gently against his, closing over them in a loving hug. It wasn’t what Kenma expected his first kiss with Hinata to be like, knowing the wild exuberance of the werewolf. He realized that Hinata must be as nervous as he was, and the thought filled him with more courage than any of Kuroo’s teasing words of _encouragement_ ever had.

Kenma lifted his face slightly to press into the kiss, curling his fingers into Hinata’s hair as his other hand gripped into his muscular back. A hum of pleasure vibrated through their lips and Hinata melted in Kenma’s arms. Kenma couldn’t hold back the smile as they experimented with various angles and pressure. Gradually their nervous innocence began to fade as their feral instincts began to take over.

Hinata lifted his face for a moment to catch his breath, and Kenma gasped at the increased brightness of his eyes as a playful smirk curled on his lips.

“How _much_ of me did you want right now, Kenma?”

Kenma licked his lips as he grinned, showing Hinata his fangs.

“I want every bit of you, Shoyou. Right now,” He purred as he grazed his hand down the front of Hinata’s shirt. The werewolf shivered from the touch and plowed down into a deep kiss, his hands immediately snaking up Kenma’s T-shirt. A moan curled through Kenma’s throat as Hinata’s tongue slipped along his own; it was messy and lacking technique but Kenma didn’t mind. He soaked in the heat pouring from Hinata’s body and raked his hands over the lean muscle thrumming with energy.

Hinata released Kenma’s lips and began devouring the vampire’s pale skin, working his way down to his neck. Kenma gasped and threw his head back against the armrest. Hinata’s hot, wet lips explored every sensitive curve of his throat, and Kenma felt them spread into a grin when Kenma whined with desire.

There was a movement from the kitchen doorway, and Kenma’s eyes flickered over to see Kuroo peering through it, his palm covering his mouth to keep from snickering. Kenma shot him his most intimidating glare, even showing his fangs and quickly waved his hand to tell him to get lost. Kuroo’s crescent moon grin gleamed in the darkness as he shot Kenma a thumbs up and disappeared.

Kenma rolled his eyes but smiled at his friend’s excitement for them. He didn’t deserve Kuroo as a best friend, and he certainly didn’t deserve Hinata as a lover. All thoughts of self-deprecation soon fluttered away, however, as a hot tongue ran up the length of his throat.

His eyes squeezed shut and his legs wrapped around the werewolf’s waist instinctually. He smiled as he felt Hinata’s heart thrumming like a hummingbird’s wings, battering against his chest as it pressed into his own. Maybe he didn’t deserve so much love, but he was certainly going to take as much of it as he could get.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Audriel for requesting! I love this pairing so much :) I'm just sorry it took me a million years to get to it *sweats*. But this is my last request so party time!! *throws confetti* I really enjoyed the ask challenge, and I'll definitely be opening it back up in the future. But for now, I need to get back to my poor WIP's and concentrate on them, as well as Kurodai weekend!


End file.
